


Sex, Changmin

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Junsu & Yucheon have been together for a long time. With time, and no experimenting in the bedroom, their sex life has become routine and boring.  They need some help though because Junsu is unwilling to tell Yucheon about what he wants to do, so Yucheon sends him to Shim, Changmin who is a sex therapist.  Junsu is unsure of what to expect from this form of therapist.





	Sex, Changmin

"Hello I'm Kim, Junsu and you must be Sex, Changmin........I mean Shim, Changmin the sex therapist." He blushes at his mistake. How could I be so stupid?   
"Yes, I'm Shim, Changmin. But if you'd prefer to call me Sex, Changmin then I see no problem with that." I think the name suits me well. He chuckles.

Junsu sits down in the chair across from Changmin but just can't get comfortable. He is cursing Yucheon for sending him here.   
"So what is it with your sex life that you aren't pleased with? Why'd your husband set up this appointment for you?"   
"Well.....we've been together for a long time, and we've been sexually active for most of it."  
"So, it seems like the same thing over and over again. No excitement, nothing new?" Junsu nods. "Well then, what are you interested in doing?"  
"Um........I'vve never really thought about it."  
"Bullshit! You're just not willing to admit what you desire. Everyone fantasizes about different things. If sex with your husband has become routine then it means you haven't experimented with different things. There must be something that you've thought of  but wouldn't tell him."  
"I'm embarrassed to talk to him about that."  
"He's your husband. Communication is a big part of keeping an interesting sex life."  
"I understand that, but it's hard to tell him what I want."  
"Then tell me, and I can tell him."  
"But......I don't think that it's any of your business."  
"Sex IS my business. If you don't tell me what you're interested in then you'll have to put up with what I have for you." Junsu's eyes widen at the statement, and he freezes as Changmin comes around toward him to sit on his lap rubbing their bulges together.

"What are you doing? I'm married!" He squeals.  
"Obviously, you've been thinking of what you desire while we've been talking, either that or you are interested in me." He grinds down roughly on Junsu and he inhales a gasp of air.   
"Why are you doing this?" He asks as Changmin keeps rubbing up against him.  
"This is my job. To get you to realize your desires and act them out, or to find new things for you to enjoy. This is all part of the appointment, so relax and enjoy yourself. If you don't tell me your desires first, then I'll have to get you warmed up." He whispered huskily into Junsu's ear. His hot breath was making him light-headed as he imagined the new things that they could do. 

As soon as he starts to really enjoy Changmin's presence on his lap, he gets up to go over toward his bookcase and pulls at the Kama Sutra which opens the secret door leading to the room where they can get more comfortable. Without being told, Junsu walks into the room anticipating what this therapist is capable of.

The walls of this secret room are red, but the bedsheets are black satin. There's a dresser full of costumes and toys. Even a tv, along with an extensive porn collection. Basically, any and everything you can imagine is hidden in this room all for the sake of sexual pleasure. 

Changmin shoves Junsu up against the wall across from the bed and crashes his lips onto his in an aggressive kiss. His tongue plunges into Junsu's mouth when he gasps from his ass getting squeezed. Junsu moans into the kiss and brings Changmin closer to him. Desperate to feel their bulges rub against each other again.   
"Well, someone is no longer rejecting me." He says against his lips. He grabs Junsu's ass, pulling him closer to rub roughly against him, eliciting a deep groan. 

He rips off the shorter man's shirt as he nibbles on his lower lip, then tosses the shirt aside. Junsu unbuttons Changmin's shirt quickly. His hands go to feel all over his abs and chest, while Changmin's hands dip into his pants to squeeze those perfectly round cheeks. He loves it when his ass isn't just used for being rammed into. Junsu harshly pulls down the taller man's pants and boxers, while Changmin just slips his down. 

Changmin leads Junsu over to the bed and pushes him. He crawls up his body to suck on his neck. Junsu's knees are bent just enough to keep his hole from touching the bed. He pushes Changmin's head further into his neck as he pants. He runs his hands up and down Junsu's sides slowly to tease him with the delightful tingling sensation. He presses his thumbs down into the divets by Junsu's hip bones making the latter groan. He makes a wet trail with his tongue down from his neck to his nipples. He makes slow circles around the nub before taking it into his mouth. He pinches the other one then flicks his tongue across it. Without warning, Changmin inserts two fingers into Junsu's hole. 

"Impatient much?" Junsu asks while his ass clenches onto the intruding fingers that are pumping into him. He spreads his fingers and curls them inside to stretch him out before inserting another. Once he finds the prostate and Junsu starts moaning loudly at the appreciated abuse,  Changmin surprises him by shoving a large egg-shaped vibrator inside him. Junsu squeals from the unexpected intrusion of a different kind of foreign object, while he is still focused on that, Changmin licks the tip of his cock making his hips buck into his face. Changmin fastens the cock ring to the base of Junsu's dick. Then he turns on the vibrator which is connected to the cock ring by a chain. Not only does Junsu feel the vibrations in his ass but also at the base of his dick. 

"Min-ah, what.....where.....oh god!" He tries to speak but nothing he says makes sense because the vibrations are far too distracting to allow him to be coherent. Changmin dragged the cold chain across Junsu's balls, before kneading them in his hand. He turns up the power on the vibrator and sucks on the slit of the head as Junsu moans more. Then he flicks the power back down as he licks up from the base to tip. Once back at the tip, he takes the head into his mouth as he turns the power back up. His back arches up as he tries to control himself from forcing Changmin's mouth all the way down. Luckily, he started to bob his head and Junsu smiled as he was finally getting his cock into that mouth which had teased him so much earlier. He started to feel that his orgasm was approaching from having the vibrator on high pressing up against his prostate, and having Changmin going down on him. He pushed Changmin's head further onto his dick making him deep throat him as he also thrust up into his mouth. He grunts loudly as his orgasm was cut off from the cock ring. Changmin turned the power back down. 

"How....much longer....do I...have to..." He was trying to ask about getting rid of the damn device cutting him off from pleasure but it was hard to do through all the heavy breathing. Changmin crawled up and licked his earlobe, then let his hot breath tease the saliva slicked ear as he whispered, "You have yet to tell me what you desire."  
"I want.....to top for once. He never lets me." He no longer cares about how awkward it is to tell someone about what he wants in bed, as his cock throbs from the attention it has gotten and the release that he has been holding in involuntarily. "Finally, something to work with." Changmin says as he lowers himself onto Junsu's dick without any preparation. He has always kind of had a thing for pain. 

"I said that I wanted to be on top." He whined but stopped when he felt Changmin sit on him. The feeling was indescribable. His first time having his cock buried in another man's ass. It was an utterly different feeling from the other way around. Being penetrated was somewhat painful, but doing the penetrating was like a perfect fit. As if the insides could wrap themselves perfectly around his member. "I'll start off on top until I get more comfortable, then you can take over." Junsu's smile widens at the thought of finally getting thrust into that tight heat. 

Changmin starts to bounce himself down, and with every onslaught of his ass meeting Junsu's lap, the vibrator was forced further toward Junsu's prostate. That device was a constant reminder of the fact that his member was still trapped by that damn ring. He started slamming himself down onto Junsu, and increased the power on the vibrator. Junsu couldn't take having Changmin slam down onto him and having the vibrator torment him more. He flipped them over and started ramming into Changmin. It's a good thing that Changmin doesn't mind pain because Junsu wasn't being gentle. He wanted to get some revenge from all of the teasing and torture that the man underneath him has done to him. He felt another orgasm approaching but Changmin wouldn't let him take off that damn ring. The second dry orgasm pulsed through his body with more force and he collapsed onto Changmin. He switched the power back to low.

"TAKE THAT DAMN THING OFF OF ME ALREADY!" Changmin pushes the smaller man off of him. "You were rough with me. Not that I don't enjoy that, but you need to be punished." He sits down and guides Junsu's head toward his crotch. "You've gotten plenty, now it's time you return the favor."

His cock was rock solid and had been neglected this whole time. He was getting rather antsy. Junsu eyed the length in front of him. He started to pump the base as he licked up the precum at the slit. He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue all over it. Surely, he was having fun teasing the man. Then he started bobbing his head, taking in more of the length. Changmin arched off the bed and then forced Junsu's head to take in his whole length. He pushed and pulled Junsu's head onto his penis. He groaned at the gaging sensation but continued none the less in hopes of getting rid of the damn ring. He thrust into the wet and warm cavern as he felt his orgasm coming. Even as he came in Junsu's mouth, he was still maneuvering his head in the precise way he wanted until he had been sucked dry. 

Changmin pushed him back down on the bed. He turned the vibrator off and took it out of Junsu's ass. "Finally, oh god. It has been torturing me so much." Junsu thought the vibrator and cock ring would be tossed aside, but Changmin had other plans. He put the vibrator in himself until it pressed up against his prostate. He turned it back on, and the vibrations traveled through the chain to the cock ring still fastened on Junsu's penis.

"BITCH! I WANT THE COCK RING OFF TOO! YOU WHORE!" Changmin bit down on Junsu's shoulder as he thrust into his ass. The chain clanking with every thrust. "It'll come off soon. Just not until I'm ready." He said as he rammed into Junsu and turned up the power on the vibrator. Then he rolled over so then Junsu was on top and yanked him down onto his hips forcefully. Junsu moaned loudly as Changmin hit his prostate over and over again. Changmin was moaning from the position change now that the vibrator was thrust further in and mercilessly attacked his prostate. Both of them were a panting mess as extreme pleasure was flowing through their bodies. Heavy breathing, mixed with moans and the sounds of skin slapping together. As their climaxes were approaching, Changmin took off the cock ring.

Junsu finally felt free again and he bounced down onto Changmin even harder, and his ass squeezed him more tightly as he finally was able to release and came all over Changmin's stomach with a loud scream of his name. Changmin kept pulling Junsu down onto him until he finally came inside the latter's ass. He turned off the vibrator and Junsu fell on top of him due to exhaustion. Both of them panting harshly, trying to regain their breath after all of their rounds. With the remainder of his strength, Changmin pulled the vibrator out and fell back on the bed. 

"Oh god. I never came that hard before. You sure know what you're doing. Sorry for doubting you."  
"It's my job to know how to drive a person mad with overwhelming pleasure." 

A few days later, the phone at Changmin's office rings.  
"Hello, Changmin. You're a miracle worker." Yucheon says.  
"Oh really? So how's the sex life now?"  
"He has turned into an animal. We've talked it all through and even already started off to a wild new beginning. Our sex life has never been better. Your services were well worth it. Maybe I should even have an appointment with you just to keep up with Junsu."  
"Or even have the two of you come in, if you'd prefer."  
"I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer. Aw, Junsu is home now. We're gonna be busy. Thank you Changmin." It's going to be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> I recall seeing a sex therapy YunJae story on LiveJournal, but I think it was deleted or I didn't have the security level to read it. So, I decided to make one myself but with a pairing that isn't as widely written about. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
